<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gorgeous by ScottishScurrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096371">Gorgeous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie'>ScottishScurrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron AU’s [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Pick-Up Lines, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Can you tell I’ve never been in an actual relationship?, College, Crush at First Sight, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, House Party, Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don’t even like this that much, Matt walks in on things he shouldn’t, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Voltron Amino, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Punk-centric, Strangers to Lovers, Team Punk-centric, Truth or Dare, Very small Langst, hidge-centric - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk and Pidge meet at a party. They slowly fall for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron AU’s [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gorgeous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a story I’m rewriting from memory that I originally wrote on the Voltron Amino but I had to leave :’)</p><p>[Originally called ‘Dancing’s Not a Crime’]</p><p>Everyone is 20+ by the way :)</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t really try with this so-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it also scares me about how much I write about this ship, like, almost all of my Voltron works are just Hidge/Punk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This situation couldn’t be <em>any</em> worse.</p><p>She was in a party, all alone with no clue on who anybody is. </p><p>Keith ditched her the second they got in the door so now all she can do is look at her phone.</p><p>She glanced up for a second and saw Keith talking to... Lance McClain. The loverboy that flirts with anything that has legs.</p><p>There was another person there that she didn’t really know but she knew who was... kind of.</p><p>His name was... Hank? Something like that anyway. He was one of Lance’s friends, somehow. He’d look like someone Lance would tease more than his friend.  </p><p>He looked nice anyways. Pidge looked back down at her phone before she heard someone walk over to her.</p><p>“Yo!”</p><p>Pidge looked up.</p><p>“Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only 10 I see!” Lance said, winking</p><p>Pidge raised a brow.</p><p>“C’mon, you’ve got to admit that was good.”</p><p>“First, I’m from Florida, second, not a chance, loverboy.” She said, rolling her eyes before she got up and moved to the living room.</p><p>Lance walked back to Hunk and Keith.</p><p>“I think that went well.” Lance said.</p><p>Keith looked at him.</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me. That was Professer Holt’s daughter.”</p><p>“Wait- What?!”</p><p>“Yeah. You really shouldn’t flirt with whatever you see.”</p><p>Hunk nodded a little.</p><p>“Hunk! Come on!” Lance yelled, defensively.</p><p>“What? Keith has got a point. You should get to know them first before you go off and flirt with them.”</p><p>“Mmmm, Yeah no thanks.” Lance said walking off.</p><p>Hunk sighed.</p><p>He went off to go find Professer Holt’s daughter to apologise for his friend’s actions.</p><p>He found her typing away on her phone, glasses illuminated by the light on the couch.</p><p>“H-Hey.” Hunk Said.</p><p>“Please don’t tell me you’re going to flirt with me too?”</p><p>“Me? Oh no way! I’m just here to apologise for Lance’s behaviour. I try to tell him that randomly flirting people isn’t going to help but he just doesn’t listen...”</p><p>“Uhm, Thanks I guess?”</p><p>“... I’m just... going to go then.” Hunk said before walking off.</p><p>Pidge smiled very slightly.</p><p>‘Guess He was nice then.’ She thought to herself.</p><p>When Hunk returned Keith raised a brow.</p><p>“Where did you go?”</p><p>“To apologise to Prof. Holt’s daughter.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because she looked uncomfortable, I guess. I don’t really know.”</p><p>“Mhm. Not because you think she’s pretty?”</p><p>“I- Uh- She i-is pretty but- I-it’s not like that.”</p><p>“Mmmm, Alright. I’m going to see if Lance is dead. Bye.”</p><p>Hunk sighed before he went to go sit down on a chair.</p><p>He was looking down at his feet when he noticed there was someone in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>It was her.</em>
</p><p>“What are you doing?” Pidge asked.</p><p>“I- I don’t know? Lance is off somewhere and Keith went to go look for him.”</p><p>“Hm. Do you mind if I sit next to you then?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh no, not at all!”</p><p>The two stayed silent for a while before Hunk looked over at her.</p><p>“Watcha doing?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m trying to code this program that deciphers other codes.”</p><p>“Oh- Oh wow.”</p><p>“Yeah but I’ve ran into a problem.”</p><p>“What’s the problem?”</p><p>“I actually... don’t know. Maybe I put in a wrong variable of something?”</p><p>“May I?” Hunk asked.</p><p>Pidge nodded.</p><p>“I’ve tried everything I think of but I just can’t-“</p><p>Hunk handed back her phone and everything was moving smoothly now.</p><p>“I- Wow. How?”</p><p>“You misplaced and missed out a couple of variables.”</p><p>“Oh. Well thanks then.” She said.</p><p>“No problem! It was really nothing, now if you excuse me, I’m going to make sure that Lance isn’t dead as well.” Hunk said before he turned on his heel and walked off.</p><p>Pidge felt her face go a tiny bit red.</p><p>‘Keep it together, Katie! He was just being nice.’ She thought to herself before working on improving the code a tiny bit.</p><p>Hunk ducked into the kitchen before leaning against the wall to let his heart calm down a little.</p><p>‘This is weird. So weird. You barely know her! Why do you like her if you barely know her?!’ He thought.</p><p>He sighed before he looked up.</p><p>‘There goes Lance again...’ He said, rolling his eyes and he sat down on a chair at the table.</p><p>After about 10 minutes of sitting bored out of his mind, he saw her again.</p><p>This time she was on a computer quickly typing away, her eyes quickly scanning the screen, sitting on the counter.</p><p>Hunk felt his face heat up a little.</p><p>Pidge looked up before smiling very very slightly.</p><p>She made her way over.</p><p>“You alright, dude?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah.”</p><p>“You sure? You look like you have a fever.”</p><p>“Yeah! I’m totally fine! I promise!”</p><p>“Mmm, Alright. Whatever you say then. You want anything to eat?”</p><p>“I’m fine thanks.” He could probably live off of the butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>“Suit yourself.” Pidge said, shrugging before she made her way over to the food table.</p><p>Hunk sighed out of relief. He thought he was going to explode...</p><p>After a couple of minutes she returned with nachos.</p><p>“H-Hi.” Hunk said, waving.</p><p>Pidge looked at him before giving him a tiny smile and then she returned to her computer, typing furiously.</p><p>“So, What are you doing now?” Hunk Asked.</p><p>“Doing an assignment.”</p><p>“On what?”</p><p>“Computing.”</p><p>“Oh! I’m doing engineering science if you want help?”</p><p>Pidge looked a little surprised by that.</p><p>“Hm well... I could use a little help I guess... Well the problem is-“ Pidge began, going on an amusing rant.</p><p>They managed to get a little done while Hunk learned a little more about physics.</p><p>“You think Lance is dead yet?”</p><p>“Most likely. Speaking of, I’m just going to make sure he isn’t, I’ll be back soon, alright?”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Hunk got up and went to go find his friend. He found him sprawled across the landing’s carpet staring at the ceiling, which gave Hunk a heart attack because he thought for a second that he was actually dead but then Lance’s head shot up.</p><p>“Hey! It’s Hunk!” Lance exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh thank god, you aren’t actually dead...”</p><p>“You thought I was dead?”</p><p>“Yeah! Sprawled on the floor? Laying on your back? In a party? That’s very very suspicious.”</p><p>“I would’ve said belly down would be more suspicious but alright. Fair point.”</p><p>“Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” Hunk said, turning on his heel.</p><p>Hunk went back downstairs and strolled back in the kitchen, where he saw Pidge again.</p><p>“He’s fine.” Hunk Said, sitting back down.</p><p>“That’s good.” Pidge said.</p><p>The two stayed silent for a while before Lance bounced over.</p><p>“Hey! You two want to play Truth or Dare with me, Keith and Romelle?”</p><p>Hunk looked at Pidge and Pidge looked at Hunk. They both shrugged and looked at Lance.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” They both said.</p><p>A couple of more minutes later, they were all sat in a circle in the living room.</p><p>“Alright! Be prepared you guys because this is gonna get interesting! Who wants to go first?”</p><p>Pidge raised her hand.</p><p>“Aha! Katie! Truth or Dare?”</p><p>“Dare.”</p><p>“I dare you to jump into the pool.”</p><p>“You call that interesting? More like boring.” Pidge said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>The group made their way to the garden which was swarming with people and Pidge walked up to the diving board.</p><p>“Can someone hold my jacket and glasses?”</p><p>Lance held (he actually ended up wearing them) Pidge’s glasses and Hunk held Pidge’s jacket.</p><p>Pidge inhaled and exhaled before she jumped. Moments later, she arose from the pool cheering.</p><p>Everyone cheered back. She climbed out of the pool absolutely drenched.</p><p>She snatched her glasses from Lance’s face but gently took her jacket from Hunk and she even gave him a smile before they all went back in. Lance noticed this and walked up to Hunk.</p><p>“Are you two like, friends now?” He asked.</p><p>“Hm? Oh! I mean, I guess we are. I helped her de-code something and I also helped her with an assignment she had.”</p><p>“... Just promise you won’t leave me behind, Okay?”</p><p>“Lance, why would I ever? You’ve been my best friend since we were toddlers. Why would I ever leave you?”</p><p>“I-I just want to make sure.”</p><p>“Well I promise I won’t. I can be friends with both of you and maybe you two can become friends!”</p><p>“Maybe...”</p><p>The all sat back down in the circle.</p><p>As the night went on, the weirder the dares got. It ended because Lance got stuck up a tree somehow and Hunk had to get him down.</p><p>They still hung around the party though, talking with each other.</p><p>It was well after midnight when everyone decided to part ways. Hunk suggested that he could drive them all home seeing as he was the only one with a drivers license besides Keith, which they all agreed to.</p><p>After about 40 minutes it was just Pidge and Hunk.</p><p>Just as Pidge was getting out of the car, she paused and looked at Hunk.</p><p>Hunk raised a brow.</p><p>Pidge looked down.</p><p>“L-Look, I’m going to do something stupid and-“ She sighed, stopping herself.</p><p>After a couple more seconds of looking down, she leaned over and kissed Hunk.</p><p>They stayed like that for 30 seconds before they parted.</p><p>Hunk blinked, his face bright red.</p><p>“S-See! I told you I’d do something stupid!” Pidge said, getting out of the car.</p><p>“P-Pidge! Wait!” Hunk called out, getting out the car.</p><p>Pidge did surprisingly wait.</p><p>“That- That wasn’t stupid. I... I like you too. I know I’ve only known you for a couple of hours but... I like you... A lot.” Hunk Said, fiddling with his hands.</p><p>“R-Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“...Can I kiss you again?”</p><p>Hunk smiled.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Halfway through, the front door opened.</p><p>“... Uhhhhhhh, alright...” A young man said with a really bad ponytail, pale skin and hazel eyes said.</p><p>Pidge jumped.</p><p>“MATT!” She yelled.</p><p>“WHAT?! I JUST OPENED THE DOOR! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE HAVING A MOMENT!”</p><p>“BUT WHY ARE YOU OPENING DOORS PAST MIDNIGHT?!”</p><p>“MOM AND DAD SAID TO COME GET YOU IF YOU WEREN’T BACK BY 4:00AM.”</p><p>“Wait... It’s after 4:00AM?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s 4:45. In the morning.”</p><p>“Shoot.” Pidge muttered underneath her breath.</p><p>“So say goodnight to your boyfriend or whatever and go to sleep.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Matt then closed the door.</p><p>“Sorry about my brother.” Pidge apologied.</p><p>“No, no. It’s fine.”</p><p>“So... Do you want to be a thing or...”</p><p>“Oh, Uh Yeah! Totally!”</p><p>“So I’ll see you at college on Monday then?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Pidge grabbed Hunk’s shirt and gave him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Bye!” She said going into her house, finally.</p><p>Hunk grinned widely and turned on her heel and went back to his car with a bounce in his step.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this isn’t related at all but I just want to say: Thor 2 fucked me up, man.</p><p> </p><p>Also, I still have to do work even though I’m not at school anymore (screw you, virus &gt;:( screw you.) so don’t expect me to write any faster :’)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>